George the Rabbit
by Sirius sparks
Summary: when the curious george turn into the lovely george the rabbit. This fict special 4 the birthday girl! Haruno Sakura! Rated T and standard warnings applied
Disclaimer belongs to Masashi K

Standard warnings applied

George The Rabbit

.

.

.

"Ra! Sakura! Liat deh gue bawa apa" suara Ino terdengar melengking diantara

kerumunan siswa -siswi yang masih sibuk dengan urusan membersihkan kelas. Tangannya yang menjulur kepadanya, terlihat membawa sesuatu.

"apaan nih? Lo tuh bukannya ikut piket malah bawa krayon gajelas kayak begini" biner Sakura menatap ke arah pundak Ino, sesekali ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada teman yang menyapa dirinya.

Hari ini semua siswa ditugaskan untuk membersihkan kelas, untuk pengadaan pembagian rapor di kelas masing-masing. Tepat pada jam sepuluh pagi nanti, acara yang pasti sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya,atau bahkan seluruh murid disekolahnya,akan dimulai.

"idih norak banget sih lo! Ini namanya face painting ra!" Ino mengeluarkan salah satu face painting nya yang berbentuk lonjong, tepat seperti krayon dengan warna merah.

"sini coba deh! Lo jadi kelinci percobaan gue hari ini!". Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Ino memang tersenyum manis kepadanya, namun bagi Sakura, yang notabene sahabatnya, itu lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian jahat seorang Yamanaka Ino.

 _'mampus gue! Bisa bisa gue dijadiin ondel-ondel sama Ino. Najong tralala gua ga mauuuuu!'_

"sini ra! Gue mau bikin lo jadi kelinci hari ini. mumpung kita masih ketemu berhubung seminggu kita bakalan libur keuuunnn?"

setelah pembagian rapor hasil ujian tengah semester, mereka memang akan diberi libur selama seminggu. Hal ini dikarenakan kakak kelas mereka yang sudah menjajaki kelas XII, akan mengikuti ujian sekolah.

"umm..." Sakura memutar otaknya. Ia berpikir, bagaimana caranya ia dapat lolos menjadi target sasaran percobaan dari Ino Yamanaka yang sudah terkenal usil, ratu gossip, dan terkenal fashionista.

"maaf no, gue uh... disuruh sama Neji buat ikut ngepel lantai kelas. Sori ya no. Lagian ga enak kalau ortu gue liat muka gue cemong cemong ntar. Bay no!"

dengan cepat ia melenggang pergi dan melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Sumpah ia tak mau dipermalukan di depan orang tuanya atau di depan teman-temannya.

namun sayangnya, dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya.

Tangan Ino sudah menggenggam lengannya duluan dengan ancaman kukunya yang panjang dan sering di pedikur plus menikur, akan menancap di lengannya.

"TENTEENNN!TEMARI! HINATAA! SINI BANTUIN GUE PEGANGIN SAKURA!"

dan rasanya gendang telinga Sakura ingin pecah saja, mendengar lengkingan Ino.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Sakura memerah dengan sempurna. Di kepalanya, kini sudah terpasang sepasang telinga kelinci yang lucu. Hidungnya digambar seperti hidung kelinci dan memiliki kumis di pipinya yang gembil. Perona merah pun tak lupa di pakaikan kepadanya.

 _'mati kau Ino! Lihat saja kau nanti! Jangan mengharapkan contekan gratis dariku lagi!'_

Sakura berusaha keras menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket. Ia malu. Wajahnya sudah seperti badut di pinggir jalan, Begitu pikirnya. Ia tak menyadari betapa manisnya dia di dandani seperti ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten justru narsis ga ketulungan setelah berkreasi dengan wajah mereka sendiri. Ino dengan julukannya sebagai putri duyung dan Tenten yang menamai dirinya sebagai panda jepang.

Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

Mujur bagi Temari yang sudah berhasil kabur duluan, sedangkan Hinata? Oh ia bernasib sama seperti Sakura. Wajah manisnya itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi wajah seekor kucing imut dengan coretan hitam sebagai kumis, telah menghiasi di pipi gembilnya.

Aw ingin sekali Sakura mencubit pipinya!

.

.

.

"hn? George?"suara berat seseorang, membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket merah jambunya. Sakura mengenali suara itu, apalagi julukan yang diberikan kepadanya!

"Sasuke-senpai?" Sakura melongo. Ia seketika lupa kalau wajahnya masih digambari seperti kelinci.

"lihat, sang George si monyet berubah menjadi George kelinci rupanya" senpai berambut spike itu bersedekap dada dan menyeringai dan langsung membuat wajah Sakura memanas dan langsung kembali menutupi wajahnya.

Lagipula, kenapa sih hari ini dia sial sekali karena secara kebetulan, kakak kelasnya ini lewat begitu saja di depan kelasnya?

Oh tuhan mimpi apa dirinya semalam, Sampai ia harus bertatap muka dengan ayam sialan?. Apa salah daku ini?

Tak cukupkah julukannya George si monyet, pemberian dari Sasuke si ayam kembali diperburuk menjadi George si kelinci kumal?

Dan entah kenapa, ia menjadi teringat masa lalu. Kebodohannya di masa smp.

Ia jadi teringat bagaimana awal mula Sasuke menjulukinya George si Monyet...

Dulu sewaktu ia masih si bangku sekolah menengah pertama, ia pernah bergabung dengan ekstrakurikuler teater di sekolahnya. Dan dulu, ia memang satu sekolah dengan Sasuke.

Pada waktu pentas seni diadakan, teater ikut mengisi acara. Ia ikut dalam pentas itu dan tebak apa tokoh apa yang ia perankan?

Tentu saja, George si monyet yang penasaran.

Setelah itu, julukan itu sudah menempel padanya, pemberian dari kakak kelas yang diam-diam telah ia sukai tapi sekaligus ia paling benci seantero bumi.

ke arogan-an nya itulah yang tak disukainnya. Kesan pertamanya padanya sudah terlanjur buruk, karena Sasuke lah yang menjahilinya saat MOS dengan menyuruhnya lari sepuluh kali putaran.

Percayalah, lapangan itu tak sekecil yang dibayangkanmu!

Namun, setelah itu. Ia belagak tak bersalah dan memberikannya minuman, tepat setelah ia selesai berlari. Alhasil, qoqoro jadi doki-doki sampai ga bisa berhenti.

Ia benci tapi cinta. Doi juga PHP in nya ga ketulungan. Apalah daya dirinya yang serbasalah ini...

Lalu, setahun setelahnya ia lulus dan masuk di sekolah menengah atas yang sama dengannya sekarang.

Hatinya berbunga-bunga sesaat. Ia senang, bisa bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya...

Tapi ya...cuma sesaat

Keadaan berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kini Sasuke sudah tidak menjomblo lagi. Ia kini sudah memiliki hubungan dengan teman se angkatanya, Uzumaki Karin.

Dan saat bertemu pun, kebiasaan mengejeknya pun belum juga hilang. Malah tambah parah kalau ada saudara kembar sialan nya yang hilang, Naruto Namikaze.

Naas ya abang, nasib dede Sakura? Vang Sasu ga mikir ya?

Iya dede Sakura...

Yang suka liat avang main basket di lapangan sambil pamer perut sixpack, kalau lagi ngelap keringet pake baju. Sampe dede ga sanggup nahan ngiler...

Iya dede Sakura,

yang suka nge-stalk ay ji (ig: intagram :b) avang, tapi gabisa karena di private... :')

Betapa kampretnya avang, yang membuat berkali-kali hatinya naik ke udara dan dijatuhkan lagi ke selokan...

Sakura hanya bisa berdoa sambil nangis maso...

 _"Kami-sama, kuatkan lah qoqolo hambamu ini..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sakura..." Sasuke memanggil dirinya yang masih ditutupi jaket miliknya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu...

Sasuke memanggilnya...

Dengan nama asli?!

Sakura langsung membuka jaketnya, memunculkan sosok kelinci yang seperti baru keluar dari sarangnya.

"Mau apa lagi? Mau ngejek lagi?" Sakura jutek. Cukup sudah mood nya yang tambah memburuk sampai sini. Oh jangan sampai membuatnya ingin menjambak gebetan sendiri yang ngeselinnya minta ampun...

"aku sudah putus dengan Karin"

"huh?" apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Rasanya ia terkena tuli sementara.

Sasuke? putus? Dengan Karin?

"apa maksudmu, senpai?" Sakura tak mengerti. Ia senang, tapi sepertinya ia tak pantas kalau diberitahu oleh Sasuke langsung. Ia merasa tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

"kurasa kau sudah jelas mendengarnya" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"tapi kurasa aku berhubungan apapun dengan ini"

posisi duduk nya di depan kelas membuatnya harus mendongak untuk menatap kakak kelasnya ini.

"sepertinya kau tak mengerti apa yang sedang ingin kukatakan disini"

Sakura semakin bingung, ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Kakak kelasnya yang sudah menduduki kelas XII ini, membuatnya bingung.

"sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakannya secara langsung padamu"

"bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu, George the Rabbit?"

Huh?

Dan kau pasti tau akan seberapa merah wajah Sakura Haruno, saat ia mendapat pernyataan langsung didepan teman sekelasnya, kan?

"B-BEGO!"

A/n

Naudzubillah deh bikin fict kyk begini. Mimpi apaaa daku semalam?!

Trus tau kan George yang dimaksud? Ituloh kartun the curious george yang unyu unyu ngeselin. Yang diputer di antv sore-sore. Ketahuan bgt saya suka nonton ya :v

Well ini asli kejadian nyata, tapi jelas bukan ditembaknya -,- dan ketemu doi nya :v.

Dan di cemong-cemongannya? Bukan kelinci lah. Tapi kayak orang gila!

Pokoknya this fict for SAKURA'S BIRTHDAAYYY! HABEDEH 4 UUU!

Sorry klo ga rapi. Saya pub pake hp peacee..


End file.
